


What a feeling.

by famoys_saz



Category: Mayday Parade (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Music, Other, Post-it Notes, Terrible things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 21:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10772484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/famoys_saz/pseuds/famoys_saz
Summary: heartbreak story





	What a feeling.

MayDay Parade is blasting through her earphones,  
crying in a desperate voice please don't fall in love.

A warning for love sick fools.

What a feeling to be in love.

What a feeling to feel his lips touch yours.

What a feeling to feel his heartbeat rise when you lay against his chest.

What a feeling to feel your heart skip a beat as you notice his smile is for you.

What a feeling to hear I love you over and over again.

What a feeling to hold onto his chest as you soak his shirt with tears.

What a feeling the moment you tell him a terrible thing.

What a feeling to see your loved one stare blankly at you.

What a feeling to hear a simple okay to everything you say.

What a feeling to tell him to go.

What a feeling to see him turn around, staring at what he had.

What a feeling to hug him one last time  
Knowing what you have lost.

What a feeling to slam the door shut so he can't see you cry.

What a feeling to know you broke his heart.

What a feeling she thinks as she hits replay, hearing MayDay Parade scream again.


End file.
